


I Will Remember You

by happy_birthday_sugaaaaa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_birthday_sugaaaaa/pseuds/happy_birthday_sugaaaaa
Summary: Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Uh hi this is not gonna be very well written because I have this wonderful thing called lack of energy :)  
> Also! The role assignments are based on different things, from personality to home life to what I just thought would be interesting. No matter what role they take, the characters are keeping their normal personalities. This will sort of follow the plot of Buffy, but not entirely.  
> This is based off the tv show, so it's not very long. Each chapter is a season, but the episodes are written as compilations of short scenes. You'll see what I mean.  
> *Also! I wasn't entirely sure what warning tags would apply, I haven't quite mapped this all out yet*
> 
> These are the role assignments. If you're interested in knowing the reasoning behind them, let me know!  
> Buffy Summers - Beverly Marsh  
> Willow Rosenberg - Eddie Kaspbrak  
> Daniel "Oz" Osbourne - Richie Tozier  
> Xander Harris - Ben Hanscom  
> Rupert Giles - Mike Hanlon  
> Cordelia Chase - Bill Denbrough  
> Angel - Stanley Uris  
> Spike - Henry Bowers  
> Drusilla - Patrick Hockstetter  
> Other vampires/other minor characters - Bowers gang members and other Derry citizens
> 
> This is a work in progress. I've only written out part of the first episode so far.  
> Okay that's all the notes I promise.

TW - If you don’t know IT, Bev has an abusive father, and I don’t go into detail of it but it’s hinted at. A lot of the characters are abused and it’s hinted/slightly mentioned for a few. Please don’t read if that will bother you.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

Beverly Marsh lazily turned off her alarm, turning into her pillow.  
“Five more minutes,” she whispered to herself. 

Unfortunately, she was startled awake yet again, this time by a knock at her door. 

“Bevvie?” 

“I’m up!” Beverly pulled herself out of bed, anxious to evade any time with her father. 

“You don’t want to be late for your first day of school,” he called.

“I know daddy.”

The door handle started to turn, and Bev felt her heart slam in her chest. She looked around her room anxiously, searching for a sweater to pull on, but the handle stopped, her father having a change of heart. 

“Okay,” he said, his voice rough as sandpaper. “You taking the bus?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Okay,” he repeated. “Have fun. Remember, no boys.”

“No boys,” Bev echoed dutifully. 

The floorboards creaked, Al Marsh finally stepping away. After a moment, however, he stopped.

“And Bevvie?” 

Bev held her breath. 

“Try not to get kicked out again.”

“I promise.”

“Good girl.” At last Al left, and Beverly finished getting ready. Pulling on her shoes and backpack, she left her apartment, ready to face Derry High. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben Hanscom had biked to school, and as always, did so while listening to New Kids on the Block. As Hangin’ Tough played in his ears, he caught sight of someone new. Someone beautiful. A girl with hair as red as fire. 

As he gaped at this new girl, he forgot to pay attention to what he was doing. His bike went through the crowd, as students ran to get out of his way. Before he could stop himself, Ben and his bike were barreling to the girl. He closed his eyes, waiting for the crash to come.  
Instead, he felt himself stop gently. Slowly opening his eyes, Ben saw Eddie Kaspbrak holding tight to his handles. 

“Are you okay Ben?” Eddie asked.

“M’fine,” Ben answered, still staring at the girl. 

Eddie followed his gaze, rolling his eyes. “Really? You almost got yourself a broken arm for some girl?”

“I didn’t almost break my arm.”

“You so did. Come on, get up.” Eddie helped park the bike, helping his friend off. “We have to get to math.”

“Math, right.” Ben mumbled. 

Eddie groaned. “You’re crushing aren’t you.”

“Well-”

“Come on lover boy.”

Ben chuckled softly at Eddie, and followed him inside  
.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly Marsh sat in Principal King’s office, waiting as he surveyed her file. 

“Beverly Marsh, sophomore, expelled from Hemery High in Los Angeles...interesting record Ms. Marsh, quite a career.”

Mr. King held up her file, smiling at Bev, and then tore it in half. “Welcome to Derry!” he said. “A clean slate, Ms. Marsh, that’s what you get here. What’s past is past. We’re not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says...Oh.” He paused, reading from the bottom half of the file.

“Mr. King…” Bev began apologetically.

“All the kids here are free to call me Stephen.”

“Stephen-”

“But they don’t.” Mr. King taped back the file, now reading it in full detail.

“I know my transcripts are a little...um...colorful,” Beverly continued.

“Oh no, no, we don’t care about that-do you think colorful is the right word? Perhaps dismal works better?”

Bev looked to the floor. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Ms. Marsh, you burned down the gym. But uh, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you.’ But, that's just not the way here. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh...” Mr. King shut her file. “Well then we’ll have some issues.”

Beverly smiled nervously, taking her schedule from him and leaving his office. As she read through it, she realized she had no idea how to get to her first class. 

“Need some help?”

Bev turned, seeing a boy her age. “That’d be nice.”

“Im Ben!” the boy said, walking over to her. 

“Bev. I’m trying to get to room 109.”

“Well that’s easy. Straight down the hall, door on your left,” Ben pointed past the lockers, grinning.

“Thanks!”

“Sure! Maybe I’ll uh, see you around. Seeing as we both...go here.”

“Right. I’ll see ya.” Bev waved him off, heading down the hallway, not hearing as Ben called after her. 

“Hey! You dropped your...stake?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N - I know the way I write Bill’s stutter isn’t how his stutter is. Please bear with me, I did it the way I did for plot reasons. The same with parts of Bill’s personality.)

Bill Denbrough eyed the new girl as her eyes darted around the classroom. Gently nudging her, he pushed his textbook closer to her, so that they could share.  
“Thanks,” the girl breathed out thankfully. Bill smiled and was about to reply, but his teacher was giving him the “be quiet” look, so he settled on a nod.   
As the minutes passed and the bell rang, Bill packed up his bag and followed the girl into the hall.  
“Hey!” He took a moment, speaking slowly with his next sentence. “I’m Bill.” He offered his hand, which the girl shook.   
“Beverly.”  
Bill collected his thoughts, trying hard to avoid stuttering. “If you’re looking for a t-textbook of your own, there’s probably a few in the library.”  
Beverly grinned. “Oh great! Thanks! Where would that be?” The two began to walk through the school together.   
“I’ll show you,” Bill offered. “Come on. S-s-so you’re from Hemery, r-right? In LA?”  
“Mhm.”  
Bill was grateful that she hadn’t commented on his stutter. He hated it with a passion, even if it only acted up in long sentences or stressful situations.   
“Well, you’ll be okay here,” he said. “If you h-hang with me, you’ll be accept-accept-”  
“Accepted?” Beverly suggested.  
Nodding, Bill continued. “In no time.”   
The pair turned the corner, and Bill spotted one Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie was a saving grace to Bill. Mocking him was the perfect redemption for his stutter. At least, his friends certainly thought it was.   
“Eddie!” Bill called, delighted at watching the boy jump. “Nice fanny p-pack. Nice to see you’ve seen the s-s-s-softer side of S-Sears.”  
Eddie averted his eyes. “Oh, well, my mom picked it out.”  
Bill laughed. “No wuh-wuh-wonder you’re such a chick magnet.”  
Eddie rolled his eyes. “Whatever Bill,” he said, glancing curiously to Beverly before leaving.  
Bill turned to Beverly, who was watching Eddie walk away. “You want to fit in h-here, the first rule is to know your l-losers. Once you can identify them a-all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid.”  
Beverly laughed, but Bill didn’t think it sounded genuine.  
Shaking this off, he gestured down the hall. “The library’s th-that way.” They continued their walk. Uncomfortable in the awkward silence that followed the conversation with Eddie, Bill spoke again. “And if you're not too sw-sw-swamped with catching up, you should come by the Bronze tonight.”  
“The who?”  
“The Bronze. It's the o-only club worth going to around h-here. They let anybody in, but it's still the big scene. It's in the b-b-bad part of town.   
“Where's that?” Beverly asked, stopping outside the library’s doors.  
Bill chuckled. “About a half a block from the g-good part of town. We don't have a lot of town in D-Derry. But, um, you should show!”  
“Well, I'll try.”  
“Good. So, um, I'll see you in gy-gym, and you can tell me e-everything there is to know about you.”  
Beverly nodded, waving goodbye as she entered the library. Bill sucked in a breath. “Damn you E-Eddie Kaspbrak.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly stepped into the library, searching the dark and seemingly deserted room.   
“Hello?” she called.   
Silence greeted her.  
Poking around, she caught sight of a poster hanging on a bookshelf. On it, there was a printed photo of a boy, with big bold letters that said “MISSING.”  
She stepped closer, reading through the rest of it. Peter Gordan, age 16, height-  
“Can I help you?” A deep voice asked, startling Beverly. She turned around, coming face to face with a dark-skinned boy around her age.  
“I was looking for a textbook,” she said. “I’m new. Do you know if there’s a librarian around?”  
The boy smiled kindly. “Yeah, it’s me.” He took in her puzzled face, and further explained. “Derry’s not big on funding. We have students volunteer to help in the library. Are you Beverly Marsh?”  
“Good call. Guess I’m the only new kid?” Bev said.  
The boy’s smile only widened. “I’m Mike. I was told you were coming.” Mike walked behind the checkout counter, bending down to look for something.  
“Well that’s great! So um, I need the Perspectives on the 20th century-”  
“I know what you're after,” Mike assured. He dragged out a large, dusty book, dropping it to the counter. Peering at it, Bev could see it’s title.   
“Vampyr,” she read aloud. Meeting Mike’s eyes, she shook her head. “That’s not what I’m looking for.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Way sure.”  
“Ah, my mistake.” With an uneasy, knowing twinkle in his look, Mike placed the book back. By the time he straightened up, Beverly had disappeared from sight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
